


So Obvious

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Fluff, Sibling Incest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is stressful when your boyfriend is your brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



> I saw Ginny/any brother on your wishlist, and I just had to.

They laughed and Ron turned red. If it wouldn’t make a scene, Ginny would have sent a hex at him for it. But with everyone in a good mood, her parents would have questioned it and the less questions thrown around Ron when he was in a mood the better. He might be dim enough to say something that gave them away.

Fred and George left their mistletoe unattended, or so they claimed, and it found it’s way to the kitchen entrance from the living room. They were probably trying to catch mum and dad. Spread a little holiday cheer.

It caught Ron on his way in and Ginny on her way out.

‘Come on,’ Ginny said, ‘it won’t be that bad.’ _Honestly_. He was probably on his way in the kitchen to kiss her anyway. She’d been in there alone.

‘The longer you wait,’ Fred said, and then George finished, ‘the longer you have to kiss.’

Like the idiot he was, he kissed her on the mouth. If it wasn’t required, they’d tease him about it the rest of the night. Ginny quickly got out of the doorway just after and went to sit with Harry and Hermione. Merlin, holidays were stressful. Hermione tried to calm Ron down and told their brothers to leave him alone already, while Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry. Only he didn’t join her like he normally would.

‘What?’ Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head and said, ‘Nothing.’

Eventually, Ron did stop blushing, their brothers quit teasing him about kissing his sister, and they opened presents without incident.

It was well past mid-night when they all went off to bed, so to met up they had to wait even longer. Hermione in Ginny’s room and Harry in Ron’s made it even more difficult. They didn’t have the safety of their bedrooms, the living room was too open, so that left the kitchen.

Ron was there before Ginny made her way down the stairs and was making her a cup of hot chocolate when she entered the kitchen.

‘Is everyone asleep?’ Ron whispered.

‘From what I could tell,’ Ginny answered. ‘Had you heard anyone.’

Ron shook his head. ‘Not for at least an hour.’

They’d both be dead tired tomorrow, but as they were both traditionally late sleepers no one would notice.

‘What were you coming into the kitchen for earlier?’

Ron rolled his eyes and gave her that look. She knew. He’d been on his way in to see her. That everyone thought he couldn’t go a quarter hour without eating just made it easier for them to explain away his presence in the kitchen so many times before. Ginny could always say she was doing something for mum, but Ron had never been a good cook. Mum wouldn’t let him help her anymore.

‘You shouldn’t let them get to you.’

‘I can’t control when I blush.’

Ginny hooked her fingers behind Ron’s belt and pulled him to her. ‘Are you embarrassed of me?’

‘You want to tell them?’

‘No,’ Ginny said, ‘but i don’t go red at the thought of, well, the _truth_.’

‘We do a bit more than kiss.’

‘Hmmm.’ Ginny undid his belt. ‘Speaking of, are you ready for your Christmas present?’

Laughing Ron nodded and leaned in to kiss her before she knelt in front of him. His arms held the counter’s edge as he looked down at her smiling fondly and then shaking his head at her after she took him in her mouth.

‘I thought mum was going to try and ground you when she realised you didn’t get me anything for Christmas.’ Ron’s hips pushed forward not letting her back off for her to speak. ‘And you always say I’m the one that makes us so obvious. There are only so many things you can “give to someone later” that you can’t wrap and put under a tree.’


End file.
